Sensei
by TwoTails
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A former student returns to Konoha to watch and report on the chunin exams. Six years after leaving, she finds her feelings for Kakashi are stronger than ever. M for adult situations later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I'm back with another one, this one is Kakashi/OC, told mostly from her point of view. Yes, I know, a lot of people don't like OCs, but I tend to make them bad ass women, so hopefully you'll like this one I've invented, called Mei (pronounced May as in "the merry merry month of"). This story takes place during the preliminary chunin exams. I've taken a few liberties here and there to make the story complete – this is fanFIC remember, so don't crucify me if things are "interpreted" slightly – I only did it to make a better story. I hope you like it. I'll post warnings as they are needed. Also, you all know, I don't own Naruto. With that said, let's get started.

-----

Mei traveled for three days to get to Konoha for the chunin exams. She was exhausted by the time she got there. The newest eligible ninja were to be evaluated. Since she was a political advisor, she had been invited to observe and report back to her superiors who should be recommended to defend the different villages in the future.

It had been a long time since she was at the training academy, almost six years. She wondered, _how_ _many old faces will I see? How many new? I know Gai will be there. Or should I say Gai Sensei._ Gai was a few years older than her and a teacher at the academy. He had arranged to meet her and take her to dinner after the preliminary battles were complete. She was quite amazed when Gai had told her that this year they had more genin than ever complete the initial trials. They were required to have preliminary battles to pare down the numbers. Mei was looking forward to watching the battles, but something bothered her.

As she made her way inside the training academy, she brushed the bothersome thought aside when she began to see familiar faces. Old friends brightened her heart and her mood, but all too soon, her troublesome though resurfaced. She wondered, _he's probably long gone from here now. He was brilliant when I trained here so long ago. He was a true elite genius. He's probably a well decorate ninja off defending some foreign land, or stealing important documents. __No time to think about that now. I'm late and the exams have already started._

When she walked through the doors to the exam arena, she marveled at how familiar everything felt. There were so many more faces she recognized! She thought, _it almost feels like I'm coming home again_. The battle room hadn't changed; only the people who were fighting had. The candidates were lined up along the balcony with their sensei. She walked to the rail to check things out. That's when she realized two things were absolutely certain. One, the battle going on below was indeed vicious, and two, he was there and he had seen her as soon as she walked through the doors. She decided to let him come to her, and almost immediately, he started to. She pretended she hadn't noticed him, and tried to keep her eyes away from him as he approached her. But it was almost unbearable soon. She physically felt him coming closer to her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Then as he stopped next to her, she almost died when he said her name,

"Mei."

She turned to him, "Kakashi. What a wonderful surprise. Pardon my manners, Kakashi Sensei. It's wonderful to see you!" She bowed and took his hand so formally.

He said to her, "I didn't know you were coming to watch the exams. You've missed some good ones."

"I hope I didn't miss too many. So tell me Kakashi, which students are yours?"

"I have a motley bunch to say the least. Very unlikely candidates on the surface, but underneath, I believe some of the best this academy's ever seen."

"You mean, they're like you?"

"And you." She blushed slightly. "Do you still practice? Are your jutsu still as sharp and deadly as before?"

"My skills are honed by daily practice. I've picked up a few since I've seen you. I'm sure you'll find me down there tomorrow morning practicing." She hoped he picked up on her subtle invitation.

"I'd love to see your new techniques. As for my students, I have an Uchiha, but Orochimaru has cursed him. I've sealed the curse, and he continues to fight it. Amazing candidate, top in his class. I also have a young girl, brilliant on paper and the best chakra control I've ever seen at the genin level. And of the three of them, she's grown the most here at the exams."

"And?"

"And then there's Naruto. My hyperactive knuckleheaded Ninja. You've gotta love him. He can take a beating, and do amazing things."

"I hear he's the nine-tailed fox."

"He is."

"Does he control it?"

"Surprisingly well. He has an enormous amount of stamina and chakra, due to the fox inhabiting his body. He can heal his body in a single night's sleep, while I take days or a week. My genin, they're all different, but I guess they're mine. I recommended them for the exams each for his or her own reason and they haven't disappointed me yet."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," and that's when she noticed that he still held hers. They looked at their hands, laughed nervously and let each other go. Mei fixed her hair, Kakashi stretched a bit. Then he said,

"These exams may take some time tonight. When they're done, would you like to,"

A booming voice bellowed at them, "There she is! The lady I've been expecting." Gai pushed between them, "Excuse me Kakashi, Mei! Glad to see you made it here in one piece. You haven't missed much, come with me so I can introduce you to the group I've got this year." Gai grabbed her arm and began pulling her away from Kakashi.

Mei looked over her shoulder at Kakashi, shrugged and said, "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

He said, "Are you doing anything later tonight?"

Gai stopped and practically shouted, "Yes Kakashi, she is. She's spending the evening with me. I'm sure you can talk to her tomorrow. Come on Mei, we have lots to talk about." He pulled her away by the arm, and she turned to watch Kakashi as she was dragged away. She saw that he had the same look on his face that he did six years ago when she left for her training; slightly angry, slightly hurt. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, or make her feel the way he does. But even after all this time, he still affected her, and it still hurt to leave him.

-----

**A/N:** And we're off. So what's up with Gai? You'll soon find out.

Next up: Spending time with Gai, and Kakashi confesses. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again! On with the confessions. No warnings yet, but soon . . . Enjoy!

-----

Mei spent the rest of the evening with Gai and got to know his genin. She thought that they all seemed like good candidates for the chunin exams. Then there's Rock Lee – the spitting image of Gai when he was younger. Mei thought, _Gai has himself a worshiper. Bet he loves that_.

The entire evening Gai gushing about himself in his youthful exuberance. Luckily, her excuse of being exhausted from traveling got her out of more time with him. He escorted her to her quarters, and she bid him good night, but not before noticing Kakashi further down the hall leaning against a wall. He gave her a slight wave then was gone.

Mei woke early the next day to try and avoid Gai. She had a quiet breakfast alone, and then went down to the arena to do her daily practicing. She enjoyed the time alone, alone with her thoughts while honing her skills. They didn't need much honing though – she was about as deadly as they come. She's jonin level – special ops – but had chosen a non-violent path. Still, when she traveled, nobody bothered her. If anyone ever tried, she was quite capable of dealing a quick death.

She was about 35 minutes into her morning workout when she saw him watching her. Kakashi. She knew he'd come by. She stopped, and waved to him.

He said, "Don't stop on my account. I've been watching. You're as smooth as ever."

"Thank you! It's not the same though without a sparing partner to test out the good stuff." In a puff of smoke he appeared in front of her.

"Is that an invitation?"

"It could be."

"Good. I need to get my blood moving this morning."

"Ok then, let's go." They both took up attack positions and sized each other up. Two jonin preparing to attack each other – building chakra – it charged the air with pressure and electricity.

Hand seals – she knew what he was up to. No time to stand around doing nothing, she leapt into the air. His attack missed, and she followed with an aerial attack that he dodged. They both skidded sideways and regrouped.

He said, "How bout some taijutsu then? Close stuff – hand to hand."

"Fine with me. I apologize now if I hurt you."

"I'll do the same."

They charged in, trying to rein blows on each other that they both successfully fended off. Mei felt as if he was treating her with kid gloves. She finally asked him as they broke, "Is that all you've got? I mean come on; I know you're better than that." They both stopped and stood there for a minute. "What is it Kakashi?"

"I don't want to hurt you, you know that."

"I know, I couldn't bear it if I wounded you either."

"Really?"

"Yes of course." He walked closer to her, straight up to her and stopped. "What is it then?"

"You've already wounded me. I still bear the scars."

"What? When? I never,"

Suddenly, before she could even see him move, he grabbed her hand and placed it slowly and gently against his chest. He lowered his head a moment, and then looked up at her with his one showing eye, and confessed, "You wounded my heart and I still feel its pain. When I first saw you yesterday, the ache I used to feel when I saw you years ago came pounding back, just as painful as ever."

She thought, _I guess when I left six years ago I meant more to him than I thought. But wait a minute; we weren't even "together." We spent all our time together, but weren't romantic. He was more like my best friend, my confidant, my co-patriot. He'd always made me swoon, but we'd never been romantic before._

Mei asked, "Kakashi, what are you saying? You never once asked me not to leave! You never once treated me like anything other than an academy student or a friend. Sure we spent all our time together, time I cherished. But,"

"But what?"

"I wish you would have told me."

"Huh? Would it have made a difference?"

"I don't know. This is all so sudden! I was thrilled to see you again, but I never expected this!"

"Mei, there has never been anyone else. When you were a student here, I saw you as a beautiful child. You blossomed with your training, not only as a warrior, but as a woman. And to see you now, it only confirms in my heart that when I felt then was right. But at the time, it was inappropriate for students to fraternize with sensei, even though that sensei wanted to very badly."

"I had no idea. None at all."

"Well now you know. I respect your decisions; obviously you've done well. You haven't lost a step either. You're still one of the best this academy's ever turned out."

"Thank you."

"But Mei, if I may be so bold, I need to know."

"What Kakashi?"

"Have you ever thought about me that way? And what about now? Not then, not since, but right now. Tell me what you're feeling."

She took a big breath. It was her turn to confess. She squatted down, and he squatted next to her. She took his hand in both of hers and looked him in the face. She told him, "The moment I laid eyes on you back then, I had the biggest school girl crush. I waited for it to fade, but it never did. You were so handsome, and powerful, you still are. A girl could really go for a guy like you." He chuckled and smiled. "But since I was a student I knew that it could never be. That's why I was thrilled that we spent so much time together. It was like we were together, but not "together." Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, but what about now. What about right now? Tell me."

The woman in her welled up and demanded to be let out. Still holding his hand in both of hers, she looked at him seductively and said, "I hoped against hope that you'd be here today, because I too had that ache that you describe. Mine has never gone away either. In fact, it is so sharp right now; I'm having a hard time not throwing my arms around you and . . ." Kakashi's eye got big, "wait a minute. Let me start again. Kakashi, all bets are off. We have both confessed to feelings we've harbored for each other. If you're truly serious about yours, as serious as I am about mine, and if you truly want me, I'll be yours forever. But, there's just one catch.

Kakashi said, "What! Anything. What is it?"

"That's the catch. You've got to catch me."

He gasped and his eye got big. "Really?"

"Yep." She could see that he was relieved and smiling under his mask.

He said, "So you do like me then?"

"Always have."

"How much?"

"A lot more than 'like.'"

"When do we begin?"

"Whenever you want."

"Is now too soon?"

"No, now is perfect. But I won't make it easy. A girl can't appear too eager."

"Oh, no of course not."

"Good, should we start then?"

"Absolutely." But before they could stand up, they heard him,

"Mei, there she is and with Kakashi again. Mei you forgot that we have that luncheon with Hokage in half an hour. Really, you should get ready."

Kakashi turned to her as they stood up, "What is with that guy? Is there something going on between you too? Am I too late? He takes up so much of your time. What's going on with you two?"

"Oh you mean Gai? Yeah, he always tries to monopolize my time. That's what brothers do."

"He's your brother?"

"Step. And he's really trying to keep me away from you."

"Oh?"

"You two, when are you going to give up the rivalry?" All Kakashi did was chuckle. It was obvious that he was relieved. Mei stepped close to him and said quietly so Gai couldn't hear, "You meet me back here tonight. I have no plans with Gai and I'll turn him down if he asks me to do anything. Then, if you can catch me,"

"Yes?"

She whispered in his ear, "You can have me." Kakashi dropped her hand and stared at her. She thought, _I think his mouth is open behind his mask. I have him right where I want him. I won't make it easy for him. He's going to have to work for me._

_-----_

**A/N:** So the challenge has been thrown down. Just what will Kakashi get if he catches her? You'll find out soon.

Next up: Kakashi tries everything to catch Mei, and she escapes his attempts, but then she makes a decision that changes the game. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Time to turn the heat up a little bit. No warnings yet. Enjoy!

-----

Mei's lunch with Gai and Hokage was impressive indeed. Of course Gai had to show his sister off. There was much discussion about further government involvement with the academy, much to everyone's pleasure. Afterward, Gai tried to monopolize her time, but she told him that she was already engaged for the evening, but he could have her undivided attention tomorrow. That seemed to satisfy him. She was glad, because she needed time to make herself irresistible.

After sprucing up, she went to the arena. She could feel Kakashi already there, but couldn't see him. "Come out come out wherever you are," she called, and he appeared right in front of her.

"Mei. So good to see you. You look lovely and I do believe you smell of lotus and jasmine. I think that's my favorite scent in the whole world."

"I know. You mentioned it when I was here six years ago. I never forgot."

He smiled and asked, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Back up ten paces each. Then you have to catch me. I must warn you – I'm quick."

"You learned from me."

"I've learned since you."

"This should be fun then."

"I think so." They backed up ten paces and Mei said, "Kakashi Sensei, come and get me, if you can."

Kakashi disappeared and was behind her before she could finish her sentence. Lucky for her, she could do the same jutsu and vanished before he could grab her. When she reappeared, he ran at her and split into three – a clone jutsu, trying to confuse her. Mei just waved at him and sank into the ground, earth style. He dove in after her, but by then she'd already exited the earth and leapt way overhead waiting for him to re-appear. When he did, she silently floated down behind him and tapped him on the shoulder saying only, "Hi." He turned quickly with both arms hooking toward her, trying to grab her but she was already mist by then.

He tried water and earth moves on her, all to no avail. Both of them could elude each other all night. Finally they stood across from each other, breathing heavily, and he said, "Damn you're good. Just about as good as me. I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." He pulled up his headband and exposed his sharingan eye.

Mei said, "You're cheating. I don't have that."

"You don't need that. I do. Now I've got you." He dove at her and she was gone. But this time was different; every time she reappeared he was right on her – tracking her – seeing her trail. She knew the sharingan was responsible, so she decided to it was time to give in and use her last secret weapon. If he could counter this one, he deserved her.

She yelled out, "Wait! You've just about got me, but I want to show you one more thing."

"Only one more. Good. I was starting to get tired. Bet I catch you this time."

"You think so? Ok, try. Come get me, I won't move from this spot."

"Alright." Instantly he was in front of her. Mei made a quick hand sign with one hand and became transparent. Kakashi made a grab for her and went right through her.

He said, "That's a mighty fine jutsu there Mei, but I seem to recall its nature. Anything or anyone transparent is untouchable to solids. And the only way you can touch something transparent,"

"Is if you become transparent yourself. Can you do that Kakashi?"

"Not until now I couldn't." In a flash, he was standing in front of her, just as transparent as she was. He smiled, she smiled, and he reached his right hand up and poked her in the forehead with his index finger. "Gotcha," he said. Then he grabbed both of her shoulders and stepped closer to her, both of them becoming solid again. That's when things got serious. She had promised him he could have her if he could catch her. He caught her. But she was in charge of this party.

Mei said, "You know, I could have become solid again before you touched me, and disappeared instantly."

"I know. Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted you to catch me. I want to be yours Kakashi. I always have."

"Mei. This ache is killing me. It's worse than any enemy I've ever faced. It won't let up."

"That's because you can't beat it. It's like a starving dragon; it will rage until you feed it and satisfy it." She sat on the ground then, bringing him with her. They touched each other's faces. She lay back and pulled him onto her. They kept staring into each other's eyes, or eye in his case, he'd re-covered his sharingan.

Mei touched both sides of his face as he laid the length of her. Eventually, it had to happen. How was she going to kiss him and relieve some of this ache in herself while he had his mask on? If he really wanted her, he had to kiss her. He had to know this. She decided, _I'm just going to have to take it off him_.

-----

**A/N:** What will she find when she pulls down his mask. Will he even let her? Next chapter reveals all.

Next up: Starving dragons begin to feed. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again all. It is now time to post a serious warning. Naughty chapter alert!!! You want lemons, I'm giving you a whole tree. WARNING this is NOT a drill! It is now time for our couple to . . . you'll just have to read it yourself and find out. No young readers please! For the rest of you, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----

Mei moved her hands to the edges of Kakashi's mask. He stiffened a little; no one had seen Kakashi's face. He kept it covered almost all the time. That's what elite ninja do, they're unidentifiable. But she could not kiss him without access to his mouth. So she began to pull it down and while doing so she said, "It's ok Kakashi. It's ok. I want to kiss you and I need access to your mouth. I want to taste your mouth Kakashi. I need to kiss you. I need to satisfy my dragon as well as yours."

Kakashi was breathing pretty heavily from her speech. She continued to pull down his mask until his whole face was exposed. Mei smiled as she gazed upon his features – all of them. He was one handsome ninja. No scars other than the one running vertical to his sharingan. He smiled sideways at her, and she pulled his mouth to hers. As their lips touched it was like fireworks went off. The two starving dragons had begun to feed. Their chakra was intertwining. They felt so much energy leaving them, entering them. And they were only kissing. What would happen if they – Mei had to find out.

After a few minutes of deep kissing, tongues sparing, heated breath caressing each of their faces, his body pressed against the length of hers, she stopped him, "Kakashi. Wait."

"What Mei. I'm enjoying this. It's like I'm living out the book I'm reading. Are you OK?'

"I'm fine. But I want more."

"More? I can do more."

"Take me to my quarters then. You know where they are."

"I do."

"Take me there. I need you now." He squatted, and did a hand sign and transported both of them to her quarters. As soon as they were there, Mei began shedding clothes. Kakashi watched practically dumbfounded while she did this, his mask still hanging from his face. She removed most of her clothing and went to him and helped him remove his vest and wrappings, put his weapons aside, and take his mask off completely. He stood there leanly muscled and rippling in the moonlight. She went to the bed and lay there practically begging him, "Kakashi, now. Come to me now. My heart is aching and may burst with anticipation of what is to come. Please, I can't stand it."

Then he took off his headband. She'd never seen him without it. There were tiny scars behind it. Then he said, "Mei are you sure? Because if you're not, I have to leave now or I won't be able to." He clutched at his chest a bit. She was very familiar with the pain he was feeling at that moment.

"I am more sure of this than anything else in my life. Kakashi, please!"

"Before we do this I have to tell you something."

"What! Please hurry!"

"Mei, I've loved you with all my heart from the moment I saw you." Huh? "The day I saw you registering for the ninja academy my heart skipped a beat. And every day I saw you, I suffered a little more, willing myself not to think about you that way. Every day, denying myself. And today, you need to know that. Right now, I give you everything I have to give. I give you my heart, my life, my soul. It's all yours if you want to take it."

"I do. Kakashi, I've suffered as well. Watching you while I grew up was more painful than pleasurable. You were the teacher I couldn't have. But now I will. I'll wait no longer. I am a woman now, a powerful woman, and as a powerful woman, I demand you, right now."

He smiled and came to the bed. He was on her in a flash. The handsome ninja was taking and giving pleasure to her. Again their dragons were feeding. They kissed passionately, writhing against each other, until it was painful to take. He got up a little and touched her breasts. She let out a groan. She dragged her nails across his shoulders and back, feeling little scars here and there. Finally she almost begged him to mount her. He needed no invitation. She felt him push his way inside her and both of them threw their heads back. They bucked, pulled, and thrust against each other in heated love making, until the shuddering in his body told her his climax was coming. She wrapped her body around him as he released himself inside her, shuddering and crying out. She held his head and kissed his mouth as he finished. Their dragons were temporarily satisfied. She thought she heard hers purring. Kakashi was finally hers and she'd never give him up. She vowed to fight to the death to protect him. She'd kill anyone who tried to keep them apart.

He fell off her, face down in a pillow. She turned to him, "You need to breathe after making love. Turn your head at least." He did, smiled and laughed at her.

"Mei. You make me feel whole." He suddenly got a strange look on his face. When she asked what was wrong, he said, "The ache. The pain I felt for six years whenever I thought of you is completely gone. The one thing I was lacking in this life you have just given me. I've waited so long for you. But now, for the first time in years, I feel at peace."

"My Kakashi." Mei said as she stroked his face. "You know I'll never let you go now."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. You're not getting away so easily this time either."

"Good. You'll fight for me then?"

"That's an understatement." Lots of gentle smiling and loving touches. Then he said, "I've got an idea."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You've given me everything today. You've told me what I've wanted to hear. Now, I want to do something for you."

"What did you have in mind?"

From across the room Mei heard, "This." She started and turned. Another Kakashi, just as naked and muscular was standing in the shadow. Two Kakashis.

"Two of you? Just for me?"

"And me too. You know how it goes, everything my clone experiences, I experience. I wanted to see if I could have a double orgasm, but not before I, I mean we, completely please you."

"Oh I like the sound of that. What do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever you like," both voices said as the second Kakashi moved toward the bed. She still lay there next to the original, while the second sat down on the bed behind her, pushed her hair aside, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He began kneading them – Mei's eyes closed as she exhaled heavily. All the sparring she'd done that day had indeed taxed her muscles. She didn't know how sore she really was. The second Kakashi sensed her pleasure and began working his way down her back. Meanwhile the original Kakashi kept touching her face, dragged a finger down her neck, tracing her curves, running his hand over her body. She was getting all tingly. Then the original slipped his hand between her legs. She opened them to his touching. Her eyes closed again, as she felt her second lover move from her back to her front, caressing her breasts making her breathe even faster. She rolled onto her back to give him better access. She couldn't stand it anymore so she reached up for the second Kakashi and pulled him to her. His mouth covered hers while in the meantime the original was still running his finger the length of her slit, creating a dual sensation that was almost too much to bear. Mei wrapped her arms around the second Kakashi and kissed him savagely. She could feel his erection against her side. She wanted him inside her. She needed him now.

She worked her way up on all fours, pushed the original back on the bed, and backed up to the second Kakashi. He entered her from behind – Mei let out an audible groan. Meanwhile the original pulled her face down to him where he kissed her so hard she could barely breathe. There were hands on her back, on her breasts. Her chakra was focused at her pleasure points which intensified the feeling of skin on skin. A few short thrusts later, the second Kakashi was about to burst, and so was Mei. They both climaxed together while the original said to her, "Hurry Mei, when I'm done, sit on me." While still spasming from her own orgasm, the second Kakashi withdrew and she immediately sat on the original Kakashi's waiting member. As soon as she slid down to its full length he erupted inside her, pushing his head back into the bed grimacing, gritting his teeth. This triggered even more spasms in Mei, and she slammed herself on him over and over until he stopped moving, and she couldn't any more. She fell forward on his chest.

She picked her head up off Kakashi's neck and asked him, "So, how long can this guy stick around?"

"Not much longer right now, but I'm sure I can conjure me up again, whenever you'd like."

"Oh, I'd like. Two Kakashis just for me. How'd I get so fortunate?"

"How did I get so fortunate? Come here." The second Kakashi evaporated in a puff of smoke and Mei wrapped herself around the original, her one and only Kakashi. His strong arms pulled her closer to him; she tucked her head between his chin and chest. She felt good. "You've made me the happiest man, Mei. I don't recall ever having this feeling before."

She felt even better after his loving words. She'd always loved him, but now it was time to tell him. "Kakashi?"

"Hum?"

"I love you, so much."

"Nope."

"Nope? Nope what?"

"I said a second ago, that I was the happiest man. I'm even happier now." He squeezed her tightly. Both of them had used a great deal of chakra during their love making session. It was now time to sleep and regenerate for the next time.

Mei watched Kakashi close his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall as she listened to him breathe deeply. She watched him sleep until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Gai was going to be so pissed, but she didn't care.

-----

**A/N:** Whew! Ok, I hope you liked that one. Want to see what happens when Gai finds out? It's coming, I promise, but not quite yet.

Next up: The genin wonder what's up with Kakashi and try to figure out why he's so distracted. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi all. Hope your eyes didn't get scorched from the last chapter. I took the liberty of putting together two shorter chapters to make chapter five. I will try and post the rest of this one quickly. Only a slight warning for a small little sexual suggestion, but that's about it for this chapter. Enjoy!

-----

The sun woke them in the morning. It was time to get up and try and be discreet, even though with all the racket coming from Mei's quarters, people had to know what went on the night before. Kakashi sat up and started dressing; Mei just lay there and watched. "Leaving so soon?"

"Believe me; I'd rather stay here with you. In fact, I never want you to be out of my sight, but there are things I need to do today, like get my genin through a bit of training before lunch time. Since Sasuke and Naruto are in the finals, I'm going to have Sakura help me train them. I think she'll enjoy that – spending any time with Sasuke is fine with her."

"She's hot for Sasuke?"

"Extremely."

"I see you do have a busy day ahead of you."

"I do, but I'll meet you for lunch."

"Ok. I'll look forward to seeing you then. Oh, I hear noises. People are waking, you'd better go."

"Just one more thing."

"What?" He raced over to her and took her chin in his hand. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She responded, opening her mouth to him. He kissed her passionately. Instantly, she didn't want him to leave, but knew he had to. He stood up then, adjusted his waking erection, and picked up his mask. She watched him, knowing she was one of the only people in the world who knew what Kakashi looked like. He put his mask back on, staring at her the whole time. Then he picked up his forehead protector and tied it back in his wild Kakashi hair. He covered his sharingan, all while looking at Mei, and then he made a hand sign and was gone in a puff of smoke. Mei fell back on her bed and sighed. She thought _I can't believe this; I'm in honest to goodness love with the man of my dreams_.

After she got ready, Mei spent her morning with Gai, as she feared she'd have to. He really wasn't that bad, he was just completely full of himself, and a little too, exuberant. Luckily for her the morning went by quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch time. She raced to the cafeteria, got some food and sat down. Mei looked around and saw Kakashi's genin but no sign of him. So she sat at a table and focused her chakra to her ears so she could hear what they were saying. The one called Naruto said, "What's up with Kakashi sensei this morning? He's so distracted. He wasn't paying attention to our training!"

Sakura said, "I know, and he seemed to be staring off and day dreaming a lot."

"What gives? He's going to have to get a grip and train us or we're going to be losers!"

Sasuke said, "Maybe you will, loser, but I'll be fine."

"Oh yeah Sasuke, I'll beat you any day!" She didn't want to hear any more of this, so she decided to go ahead and eat her lunch without Kakashi, a bit disappointed. She looked down to take a bite and as she looked up, he appeared across from her with a flower in hand.

"Huh?" Mei stammered at him.

"Hi." She could see him smiling under his mask. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his genin take note of his appearance. They watched him as he handed her the flower. She blushed and looked down, trying to act demure, not wanting to let on that last night was full of passion. She watched as his genin figured out why their sensei had been a bit distracted. She was his distraction.

Kakashi just sat there looking at her. Finally Mei said, "Are you hungry? I'm sure you need to eat something."

"I already did. I just wanted to sit here for a while; before I have to take those three back out for more training."

"You'd better get a grip Kakashi, they're pissed that you're showing them less attention than usual. They're acting like stubborn children demanding Father's attention – they're bickering over you. But I think they understand already why you've been so distracted today." She raised her eyebrows at him. He looked over at them, they all tried to look away, gave up and then Naruto and Sakura smiled goofily and waved. Sasuke just kept eating.

"I get it. Ok, I'll be more attentive to my "children," but it's not going to be easy. All I keep thinking about is you and our "training" last night."

"I know. Vivid memories helped me get through my morning with Gai. I'm half tempted to tell him about us."

"Please. If you'll just do one thing for me in your whole life,"

"I've already done that!"

"Well, if you'll do me one more favor, just let me be there when you tell him, so I can give you a great big hug while he's watching."

"When will you give up this rivalry?"

"I don't think either of us ever will. It's too much fun."

"Kakashi, you're insufferable!"

"Ahum. What are you doing later, but more importantly, how long are you here for?"

"Nothing tonight and I'm here three more days."

"You know what I'm going to ask later."

"For me to stay."

"Yep." Instantly Mei felt sad. Kakashi noticed, so he said, "But that's later. For now, I'm just going to enjoy my time with you, as if it will never end."

"It doesn't have to you know."

"Really?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it last forever."

"Mei, you intrigue me. I will find a way. And soon. For now, I must get back to the children. Lunch time is almost over and I intend to put them through their paces this afternoon. They'll be begging me to leave them alone by the time this session is over. As for you," he leaned across the table closer to her face and said in a low voice, "I'd love to kiss you right now. Right here in front of everyone, but I'd do it so fast, we wouldn't enjoy it. So instead," he touched her face gently; she put my hand on his, "I'll just see you later." He stood up and turned to go.

"Kakashi?" He turned back to her. "Thank you for the flower."

"You're welcome. Bye." She watched him walk over to the genin. Immediately she heard them asking questions, "who is she, what is she doing here, is she looking for ninja to join her village, where is she from and what were you doing giving her a flower, do you like her?" He quickly quieted them and said, "Eat up kids, because this afternoon, your sensei has recovered his focus and intends to point it directly at you." They gulped, even Sasuke. They rose and Mei smiled as she heard Kakashi's laughter as he herded them toward the training areas outside. Kakashi had musical laughter. Rarely anyone hears it. She'd heard it many times. It warmed her heart.

After lunch, Mei spent most of the afternoon wandering the village –she talked to old friends, and saw many new faces. She even managed to do a little political work that was required of her job. All the while, her thoughts kept drifting. She had to apologize more than once for her lack of focus. Finally, she was summoned to a meeting with Lord Hokage before dinner. She entered a meeting room where he was waiting for her. "Lord Hokage, is now a good time?"

"Of course it is. Come, sit with me. We have things to discuss."

"Certainly. As I told you before, the government is willing to,"

"Before we begin Mei, there's something else we need to discuss first."

_Uh-_o. "Yes?"

"Kakashi."

"Oh."

"He's been acting strange lately, not like himself. It's almost as if he's happy, and I don't think I've ever seen the man happy. But come to think of it, yes I did. Six years ago. He was a different person then. Then it all changed. He grew quiet, stern. And now I believe I've figured out why." Mei looked up at him sheepishly. "I believe our Kakashi is head over heels in love with you." _Ouch – he knows already_. "But what I need to know Mei, is what do you plan on doing about it? It was you six years ago that brought light into his life. It's obvious that he's reacting to you again, and you've only been here three days. You left six years ago because you had to, I know that. But now that I look back, I realize he was very hurt, yet he couldn't bring himself to tell you because he wanted to let you achieve your dreams. He sacrificed his happiness for yours. I fear what it might do to him if you were to leave him again. Which brings me back to my question, what do you plan on doing about this?"

Mei sighed heavily and said, "He is my guiding light. I practically worshiped him when I was here six years ago. And now,"

"And now?"

"And now, he is the only thing I want."

"Then you both have some serious decisions to make."

"We do. But I promise you, I won't hurt him. I can't."

"Let me talk to him. Maybe there's something we can work out together."

"You'd do that for us?"

"I have to! I need that man to be his extreme powerful self. I can't have him being depressed and despondent. But I will admit, you've certainly got him distracted." She smiled – she knew. "First, he needs to get the genin through the finals, and then, we'll work on it."

"Agreed. Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome Mei. Now, let's get down to business."

Some time after her meeting, Mei left Hokage's office, her heart soaring. She thought_, this important man is trying to help Kakashi and me stay together. Was it possible? If anyone could do it, he could._

She left the meeting floating on air. How perfect this was turning out. But of course, that all came to a crashing halt when Gai spotted her. "Mei! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. We've got things to do. There are so many things I need to show you and get your support in." All Mei could think of is _where is Kakashi when I need him_?

She heard a whisper, "I'm right behind you." She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she let out a relieved sigh. _Saved, from my own brother_, she thought. She turned and looked at Kakashi who had a bit of color in his cheeks – at least what she could see of them.

Gai as usual was not happy with this interruption. "Kakashi! Aren't you supposed to be training those genin of yours?"

Kakashi told him, "Oh I did train them. They're all recuperating right now. I think they're just about ready for the finals."

"Good. So Mei, come with me so I can,"

"Gai, wait," she looked at Kakashi. He knew. He smiled under his mask, then nodded. It was time to tell Gai about them.

-----

**A/N:** Ok, time to get this sucker rolling. Gai is going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

Next up: Gai finds out about his sister and Kakashi. Some comedy and tragedy ensue afterwards and Kakashi just may lose his love again afterall. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi again! Time for Gai to find out what's going on. This chapter contains actual action and adventure too. A little change up, why not? I hope you like it. Enjoy! No warnings, except for a bit of fight violence.

-----

Mei began, "Gai, I need to tell you something now before we do anything else. You need to know, though I can't see how you don't already."

Gai looked puzzled. He said, "What? What are you trying to tell me?"

Kakashi wrapped his hand protectively around hers and she pulled him closer to her. She tried to form the words gently, but there was no way to, so she just blurted out, "Kakashi and I are together." Gai's eyes shot open. He stood there silently, but it was obvious that he was boiling inside.

Then Kakashi who was quietly giggling at Gai's reaction cleared his throat and said, "Gai, we're crazy about each other. I love your sister, and she loves me." They watched as Gai cranked it up another notch and visibly started to vibrate with rage. Mei thought, _He's going to bust a blood vessel if he isn't careful_.

Then Kakashi did something unexpected. He dropped to one knee right there took Mei's hand and said, "In fact Gai, since you're here, you can be our witness." He turned to Mei and said, "Mei, I've loved you for so long now. Marry me Mei. Be my wife."

She was shocked! She hadn't seen this coming. Yet inside she was swooning, crying, laughing, screaming out loud, and immediately aroused. She took one look at Gai who she thought might have a stroke, and motioned for him to wait a minute. Then she turned back to Kakashi and looked at him, a smile inching its way across her face. She felt tears in her eyes. One dropped onto their entwined hands. She didn't hesitate, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you more than anything." Kakashi stood up and clobbered her with a tight bear hug picking her up off the floor. She kissed his face, only wishing she could kiss his lips. As the giddiness of the moment was still fresh in the air all around them, they halted their celebrating when they heard Gai hit the floor.

Kakashi said, "I think we went a little over the top."

"Yeah we did, I think he passed out from anger."

"I don't care though."

"Neither do I. But what about Gai? We can't leave him here."

"Why not? He'll be fine. In fact, we'd better get out of here before he comes to."

"Yeah, we'll definitely need a head start."

"A walk outside the city gates then?"

"Absolutely." They ran for the doors and down the path to the road that led outside the hidden leaf village.

They burst through the gates and didn't stop for at least a mile, leaping through the trees. Finally, they jumped down into a small glade filled with tall grass rimmed with trees. The sun was setting. It was beautiful, and the newly engaged Mei just wanted to quietly sit and enjoy her new status with her new fiancé. _Engaged_ she though. Kakashi sat next to her against the tree she was leaning against. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head through his mask.

Finally he had to ask, "Why are you smiling so much?"

She turned to him, "You have to ask? Like you're not?"

"I know. It just feels right."

"I talked to Lord Hokage today."

"Oh?"

"More like he talked to me. About you mostly."

"Really?"

"Yep, wants to talk to you about how we can stay together."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. He says he needs you to be focused since you are one of the most elite ninja here. I need you to be focused too. I need you to be a strong husband."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Mei, everything is turning better than I could have ever hoped. We must truly be blessed."

A voice said, "Not for long ninja." Three rogue ninja jumped out of hiding and surrounded them. One said, "Look, some love birds. Sorry love birds, but this is the end of your perfect day."

Kakashi turned to the intruders and said, "You really don't want to do this. I am jonin, as is my intended. You don't stand a chance against us."

"That's what you think." One of the enemy ninja did some hand seals and suddenly water dragons were arcing toward them, hitting the tree they were leaning against and showering them with thick liquid. Kakashi and Mei both dodged to opposite sides. Mei went transparent when another one tried to grab her. Kakashi simply waited for one to charge him. He stayed perfectly still until the enemy ninja was in range, then moving impossibly fast, he swiped his fist in an arc in front of him, connecting with his attacker's head, making it spin violently sideways, knocking him unconscious. He fell in a twisted heap at Kakashi's feet. The next, he simply threw a kunai at, dispatching him quickly. The third was a little trickier than either of them had expected. He'd wrapped silken threads around Mei before she went transparent and pulled her back to solid, pulling the threads tightly trapping her hands at her sides. She struggled against the threads, some cutting into her arms. The remaining enemy said, "Stay put, or I'll slice your girlfriend here to ribbons." Mei kept her composure, calmed myself and looked at Kakashi, who was suddenly full of rage. He was going to kill this final ninja, violently. By then, Mei fully wanted him to. She watched him adjust his forehead protector and bring out his deadly weapon.

Then the last remaining enemy saw it. The Sharingan. Once he saw it, he said, "Who are you? You can't be the copy ninja can you?" Kakashi just growled at him and took out a scroll. He used a summoning jutsu to summon his earth hounds who came up out of the ground, latching on to every part of their final foe. Kakashi then took out a kunai and walked menacingly toward the last attacker. He reached out and sliced through the now useless silken threads, releasing Mei. She flew to Kakashi's side.

She spoke to him, "Wait. Let the hounds do it. Let's not ruin our day." He softened a bit at the sound of her voice. He turned to her, nodded slightly and then they turned away from the final enemy. They walked away solemnly. Kakashi only turned once and nodded to the hounds. They tore the enemy to bits.

Mei and Kakashi were almost dry when they got back to the village. Mei's arms had dripped a bit of blood and Kakashi insisted on taking her to the infirmary to be checked out. She kept telling him that she was fine, but he wouldn't hear of it. She did feel a bit tired, but that was normal after a sudden fight like the one they'd just had. By the time they got to the infirmary, Mei was stumbling. The medic told Kakashi that the cuts had been made by poisoned silk and that she'd have to receive treatments every four hours for two days to counteract the poisons. There was a chance that she might not wake up if she fell asleep. And she did.

-----

**A/N:** What will happen to Mei?

Next up: More on Mei's medical crisis, and Kakashi has a proposal of sorts for Gai. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi again everyone. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Time for our couple to start making plans. No warnings this time, but there will be soon. For now, enjoy!

-----

When Mei opened her eyes, it felt like she'd just gotten to the infirmary minutes before. Kakashi was sitting in a chair next to her, his head hanging down. She reached her hand out and touched the only thing she could reach, his hair. At the same time, she croaked, "Hey."

His head shot up, eye wide, and he said over and over, "thank you thank you thank you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Mei asked him, "How long have I been out? It felt like a few minutes."

"Three days Mei. I thought I'd lost you."

"Dear God Kakashi. What was in that poison?"

"Moonflower seeds made into a paste that coated the length of the threads."

"Oh."

"I really missed you."

"It's been three days? What happened with the finals? Did your genin win?"

"They postponed the finals. After I told Hokage what happened, they decided to reschedule the finals. Anbu were immediately dispatched to do some spying on the region the enemy ninja were from. Plus I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't. Hokagi did talk to me here while I waited here for you."

"And?"

"He made a call to your job. They're going to transfer your office here and this will be your new home. You are now the official government liaison to the hidden leaf village."

"He did it. He really did it. You know you really can't get rid of me now."

"I know. That's how I've always wanted it. I can't wait to hold you again."

"Well then help me up." Mei pushed herself up from the bed, not feeling too badly, just a little weak and slow. Kakashi gently pulled her up by the arms and draped them over his shoulders. She put them around his neck tighter than she thought she could. He reciprocated and squeezed her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

They held each other for a few seconds and then he said, "This won't do." Mei looked at him questioningly, and in a flash, he scooped her from the bed and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She put her arms around him and held on to him. "That's better. Oh, there's the nurse. Nurse! Would you please summon the medic? I want him to take a look at my girl here. Make sure she's ok."

"Right away Kakashi." And she was gone in a flash.

Mei felt a little down. "I've put you through so much Kakashi. I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense Mei. Don't talk like that."

"It's true! It's all my fault this happened to me. I'm jonin! I let my guard down in a moment of giddiness. I was stupid and distracted, it almost got me killed, and it made you suffer. I'm so sorry. But all I could think of was, I've just become engaged to the man I love. Wait."

"What?"

"Are we still engaged?"

"Well, you're alive, and here, and I've got a pretty tight grip on you so, yes, I'd say we're still engaged. Unless you've changed your mind."

"Oh, no. I'd never."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Don't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame, it should be me. You say you were giddy; all I was doing was living in the moment by that tree. There is no way those ninja should have been able to sneak up on me. I would have known they were there long before they showed up. It's really my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Ok, this is going nowhere. Let's agree to never bring it up again. I'm here, you're here, we're together and still engaged."

"That we are. Now speaking of this, when can we get married? I think today is a good day. What do you think?"

"Today? I can't today!"

"Why not? Sure you may need to get cleaned up or something, but why not?"

"It's my wedding! I want a dress, flowers, and some guests! Not a lot of guests, but don't you want to share your special day with someone?"

"Just you would be good."

"Come on, you know I have to have Gai there. And what about Hokage? We both owe him so much. And what about your genin? Like I said before, they're like your children. Why not have them participate in our day?"

"You're right. I would like my students to stand up and be my witnesses. They've grown so much and I almost like them. And Gai too, he needs to be there."

"With a guest."

"With a guest. He'll probably just bring Rock Lee."

"That's fine, but he's allowed to bring someone. The other jonin and chunin here should be good enough. About 40 people. Do you have any family you'd like to invite?"

"No, just me now."

"Then it's settled. If the medic says I'm good, then I'd like to take Sakura shopping with me tomorrow. I'd like to ask her to be my maiden of honor."

"I smell a scheme developing."

"That you do. But you speak so highly of her. I want to involve her. Plus, when I'm done with her, she's going to be the belle of the ball. After me of course."

"Of course. Mei. I'm so relieved that you're ok."

The medic showed up: "That she is Kakashi. The fact that she's conscious tells me that the treatments were successful. The only thing she'll have to do is rest and build her chakra back up, and she'll be fine. In fact, if she'd like to sleep in her own quarters tonight, I'd allow it, as long as she gets plenty of rest." The medic winked at Kakashi. Mei saw him wink back! _Cheeky_!

Kakashi said, "I'll take her there soon. But first, will you summon Hokage and Gai? We need to talk to them.

"Certainly." He was gone in a puff. Back immediately were Hokage and Gai.

Hokagi said, "Mei! I'm truly thrilled to see you've pulled through. You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm quite glad to be back myself sir. And Gai, it's good to see you too."

Gai said, "Must you sit on his lap like that Mei? Really. You don't have to put on a show for me."

Kakashi glared at him, and Gai took a step back. Kakashi said, "Pardon me for one second Mei." He gently helped her back to the bed, and then shot up in front of Gai. "Listen Gai; I am not putting on a show for you or anyone else. I proposed to your sister because I love her. Normally a ninja doesn't show his feelings, but with her, it's different. She is just as jonin as we are, but when we're together, something just clicks. It's always been this way and it always will be whether you accept it or not. We both want to have your acceptance and blessing, but will continue with the wedding without you if that is not the case." He stopped and looked at Mei. She sadly nodded at Gai. Kakashi continued, "Oh, and one other thing."

"What!" Gai yelled back at him.

Kakashi smiled at him and said, "I'd like you to be my best man."

-----

**A/N:** Gai. Kakashi's best man. Will he accept or will he beat Kakashi to a pulp for wanting to marry his sister? Stay tuned and find out.

Next up: Kakashi and Mei talk to the genin about the wedding, and Kakashi has to put Mei to bed. Brace yourselves. . . see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Gai, you gotta love him. I must warn you that there's a bit of a naughty section further on in this chapter - I've thrown in a warning where it starts. So, you've been WARNED of a sexual situation about to happen. Young readers, please avert your eyes. The rest of you, enjoy!

-----

"WHAT???!!!!" Gai screamed at Kakashi in disbelief.

"Yes. You're one of my oldest friends Gai. Sure we've always been rivals, but we've been friends too. What do you say?"

"Oh this is too much to take. Why do you always have to be so cool? Sure, I'll be your best man. It's my sister's wedding. You are my friend, even though I don't like to admit it. I'll do it."

"Good. Oh and you can bring a guest if you like too. A date, a friend, whomever you choose."

"Really! I know just the person." Kakashi and Mei looked at each other and nodded – Rock Lee was getting an invitation.

Mei said, "Kakashi that was really thoughtful of you to ask Gai to be your best man. Now the only thing left to do is tell your students."

"Let's do it now. I'll be right back." Poof he was gone. He was back quickly, walking through the hospital door with them. Sakura and Naruto were chattering away, asking questions, while Sasuke looked at him, all broody and filled with angst. They stopped and looked over at Mei sitting on the bed. She waved to them, and they started yelling and shouting that they were glad she was ok and that they were glad to see her. She just smiled at them and said, "Kakashi, don't you have something to ask them?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. I have a favor to ask of you." They were rapt with attention. "Mei and I have become engaged and have decided to marry very soon."

"Congratulations Sensei! When's the big day?" Naruto practically shouted at him. "That Mei's a looker, I noticed her before when she first came in and,"

Kakashi said, "That's enough Naruto. What I'd like to ask you three is, would you be in our wedding party?"

Sakura practically screamed, "WHAT? You want us to be part of the wedding party?"

Naruto just said, "What's a wedding party? What does it do?"

Kakashi explained to Naruto and Sasuke that they would wear wedding attire and stand up with him while the official performed the marriage ceremony. "Would you both be interested in doing that?"

"You got it Sensei. Count me in," Naruto blurted at him.

"I'll do it," Sasuke answered halfheartedly.

Mei said, "Then that leaves you Sakura."

"Me? What will I do?"

"I would like you to be my maiden of honor." All three of them let out a "HUH?" "This means, if I'm released tomorrow, you and I go shopping for wedding gear."

"Really? You'd have me be your maiden of honor? I'm so pleased, I'm so impressed, I'm so excited, and I don't know what to do!"

"I know. That's fine. Now that you've all agreed, I'd like to go back to my quarters and rest if I can. If we can pull this wedding together in a few days, we'll do it."

Kakashi said, "We will. Now come on lady, time for you to get back to your quarters." He picked her up like she was a feather.

Mei heard Sakura say, "Isn't it romantic? Just look at them. Who knew Kakashi Sensei could fall so hard for someone."

Sasuke said, "He's still jonin. He's still as deadly as they come."

"Of course he is Sasuke, but he can have two sides to him! He can have a gentle side!"

"Humph."

All Gai said was, "Why does he do those things! Carrying her around . . ."

----- WARNING STARTS HERE -----

Kakashi walked Mei, not poofed her, to her quarters glancing at her sideways occasionally as he walked her down the halls. When they got there, he put her down gently on her bed. She was a mess. Dirty hair, greasy, scabby from the cuts on her arms that were still healing. Kakashi gathered things in a bag – toiletries and some soft clothes and slung them over his arm. Then without saying another word, he went to her and scooped her up again, walking her back down the hall and to the baths.

They walked to a door that said, "Private bath," where he paused and said, "Hold on." Mei tightened her grip around his back, and he popped a "Do not disturb" sign on the door. She gave him a saucy look. He just smiled back. They went inside, and he sat her in a chair, and pulled her dressing gown over her head. He took off the booties that she didn't even know she had on. Silently, he stood up and took his own clothes off, put his weapons aside, took off his forehead protector and finally his mask. There was that face she'd missed. He helped her stand, which she really needed no help doing, but she liked the attention so she let him. Then he removed her underwear. She held her arms out to him. Before he went to her, he pushed her bag over by the bath. He picked her up one more time and walked her quietly into the water. Even though she was still healing and recovering from her ordeal, she could swear her dragon was craving attention again.

The bath was huge, made for a family. A father, mother and many children could bathe there all at once. Kakashi sat Mei on a bench inside the water, and then took out a soft cloth, some jasmine soap (that she knew he liked) and began washing her. He gently washed her face, neck and shoulders. Mei turned so he could do her back, and stood up a bit so he could reach her bottom. He said, "I like cleaning this part." She smirked back at him over her shoulder as she turned and sat back down, extending first one leg to him, then the other. He skipped her nether regions – much to her disappointment, and then skipped to her stomach and upper chest, leaving her breasts alone, again disappointing her. She looked at him quizzically, but he said, "First your arms." Her arms. Pain before pleasure. She held one out to him and he ever so gently ran the cloth down the length of it, sending prickles of pain over the scratch marks. They would take time to heal yet. "How is it?" he asked her.

"It's not so bad. Continue." Jonin are tough. Mei held out her other arm to him and he continued to do the same, causing her to smart just a bit. Finally she had to ask, "Is that all? You forgot some places you know." He smiled, he knew.

He said, "First, your hair." She was getting impatient! How could he stand his betrothed naked in front of him and not touch her! She yelled in her head, _Touch me!_ _How dare you not touch me!_ Then she realized her hair really was a mess so she calmed a bit and said, "Ok." She leaned back against him and let him pour water over her head. He soaped her hair, sending shivers through her body. His expert fingers massaged her scalp – ecstasy. Her eyes closed, and she felt her nipples stiffen. He noticed. He rinsed her hair and helped her back upright and said, "Now the rest of you." She smiled in anticipation.

He soaped up a cloth, and Mei kneeled on the bench next to him, exposing her breasts to him. He put his left arm around her lower back, pulling her slightly to him. He washed her breasts, each one, tracing a figure eight, and rubbing them to her sheer delight. Then without stopping, he pulled her to him, so she straddled him on the bench. She couldn't feel his cock yet, but she knew it was there. At that moment, she knew what to expect and couldn't wait for it.

Kakashi took the cloth he was using and pushed it straight down between her legs where he gently rubbed back and forth, cleaning her, stimulating her, making her throw her head back while she held on to his shoulders. He pulled the cloth away, squeezed it out and repeated the process. She wanted him so badly then. She let go of his shoulders and grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. She kissed him so deeply she swore she could taste his chakra. She could feel it interlacing with hers again. She felt energized. She also felt him pulling her knees back toward the sides of the bath while he scooted himself down more. Then she could feel him, bobbing in the water, waiting for her to find her way down. Mei continued to kiss him and did just that. "Oh God, Mei," he said as he closed his eyes while she sat down on him. She didn't move for minutes but continued to kiss him.

"Kakashi," between kisses. She loved saying his name. They'd only been intimate twice before so it didn't take either of them long once the thrusting began. He held her legs down while he orgasmed, pushing his head into her neck, while she hung onto his head and back. They kissed again lovingly.

Mei finally separated from him and sat next to him in the water. "That was wonderful. What a welcome back." Kakashi just smiled.

"I don't want you getting cold. You've still got a lot of healing to do. Let's get you ready for bed." He got out, helping her out of the water. He wrapped a towel around her head and proceeded to dry her off. He pulled out a soft night gown without sleeves with slits up the sides and pulled it over her head. He dressed himself, then gathered up her things, and said, "This time, we go back quickly." He went to the door first and took the sign off, and Mei said, "Kakashi, wait!"

Alarmed at her tone, he whirled around quickly, "What is it?"

She held his mask up.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that. You make me forget sometimes,"

"Forget what?"

"That I'm a ninja."

Mei handed it to him and he quickly put it on, then he grabbed her, her things, and poofed them both back to her quarters.

Mei dried and combed out her hair and put a towel on her pillow just in case her hair was still damp. Kakashi watched her do this. Then he said, "Time for you to get some rest. I need you 100 percent well, so tonight, I won't pester you."

"You call that pestering?"

"What do you call it?"

"Lovely."

"Stop it Mei, I mean it. I'm a weak man when it comes to you. You need to rest tonight."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"I don't. Share my bed with me, even if it's just for sleeping. We can let sleeping dragons lie, for now."

"Ok." She got into bed and he stripped down to his underwear, took off his mask and got in bed with her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. He said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"Now you don't have to find out." They both drifted off quickly.

-----

**A/N:** Ahhh. Time to get ready for a wedding.

Next up: Mei and Sakura go shopping and start plotting how Sakura can get Sasuke's attention. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi again. It's now time for Mei and Sakura to shop, and plot. Not warnings this time. Enjoy!

-----

The sun woke them as it did before. Mei found herself completely pinned under a heavy arm. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him closer to her. He grumbled a bit and nuzzled the back of her head. She said, "Wake up Kakashi; we have lots to do today."

"We do don't we."

"Yes. I've got to go shopping with Sakura."

He pushed his front against her back, pulling her closer still. "Are you sure you have to go so soon?"

"Are you pestering me?"

"I'd like to."

"We'll do that later, I promise. Now, let's get dressed and have breakfast. I want to get an early start, plus I have to get some money together."

"Why? There's no need to."

"But I need to get a dress, and Sakura's,"

"No need. None at all. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Hokage said everything will be paid for because both Gai and I have given so much to the academy. All you have to do is pick out what you want, and all the shop keepers in the village know that it's paid for."

Mei looked at him long and hard, "Oh really?"

"Oh really. Go crazy." She looked at his handsome face and he said, "Anything for you. And Sakura too. Why do I feel that your plot is thickening?"

"Oh it is. Can we include hair and makeup too?"

"Anything."

"Ho, ho ho. This is going to be good indeed. I think I may have to become a matchmaker at the reception. But you have to help me. We have to come up with a good subject for Sakura and Sasuke to talk about later on in the evening. Something they have in common, something he'd actually talk to her about."

"You mean something other than fighting and technique and revenge and being an avenger? There's not much, but,"

"Yes?"

"I have just the thing. But I'm not telling you now. It'll be a surprise to Sakura, AND to you."

"I believe it. You never cease to amaze me."

"I know. Now, get going or I won't let you." Big kisses.

Mei changed her clothes quickly avoiding Kakashi's grabbing hands. _Boy is he quick_, she thought as she slipped away from him again. But since she was a bit quicker, she was able to escape unmolested. _Damn_. She went to breakfast where Sakura and the boys were already eating. She got some food and approached, sitting next to Sakura and said, "Sakura! Are you ready for our shopping excursion today?"

"I am Miss Mei,"

"Just Mei thanks,"

"Ok, Mei, but I don't think I have enough money to,"

"Don't even think about it. Kakashi told me today that everything is paid for. All we have to do is pick out what we want, and the academy is picking up the tab."

"Really?"

"That's not fair! What about us?" Naruto had to interrupt.

"You're all being taken care of. This is a special occasion! It's not every day that an academy warrior sensei gets married. Very few marry at all. That's why they've decided to mark the occasion with a celebration. Sakura, when you're ready, we'll leave."

"I'll be ready in a minute."

They ate their breakfast and proceeded to head into town. They talked at length along the way. Sakura had many questions about Kakashi and what he was really like. Mei told her, "He's the same with me as he is with you, except for the personal stuff." Sakura blushed a bit. Mei told her, "You forget, I was a student here too. He was one of the youngest sensei at the academy at the time. I found out just recently that he liked me more than just a student, even back then."

"But that's not right! Sensei aren't allowed to think that way of the students."

"They weren't, and we both suffered because of it."

"You loved him then?"

"The moment I saw him. But I was so young, there was nothing I could do, and nothing he could do. But that's all behind us now. We're both of consenting age and there's some kind of, connection when we're together."

"Oh, that's so romantic, I wish that Sasuke,"

"Sasuke. The dark brooding ninja. He's hot."

"You think so, so do I. Every time I look at him, I get all goofy and I can't think straight and I,"

"And that's exactly the same way I felt about your sensei."

"I think I get it now."

"I still get all goofy inside, but being jonin, I know how to control the goofy now."

They continued to talk as they traveled to the bridal shops. Mei explained to Sakura that since she was the bride and she got to choose, she would wear white with gold. She wanted Sakura to have some gold in her dress, but it could be any color she chose. Sakura picked a lovely pale blue dress that was fitted to her quickly developing form. The dressmakers had them try on their dresses and tailored them perfectly to their bodies. Both of them would be stunning when the wedding day came.

Then they made appointments with hair and make up ladies to arrive at the academy before they got dressed on the wedding day. Everything, just like Kakashi had said, was paid for. The girls were having a great day when Sakura asked Mei, "How do I get Sasuke to notice me?"

"Honestly, I think he's going to notice you at the wedding. You're going to look incredible."

"He'll probably be looking at you, the lady who's the center of attention."

"But you forget Sakura, you go in first."

"First? Before you?"

"Yep, you lead the way. Everyone will see you first. The guests will be waiting in chairs facing the front. Kakashi will be up front, with Gai next to him, with Naruto and Sasuke next to Gai. Then you walk in, and go to the left and stand next to the officiate, then when the music starts, I come in. I think that if you look half as beautiful as I think you'll look all the young men will be eating out of your hands. But may I give you some advice with Sasuke?"

"Yes, please!"

"Ignore him."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"You have to think of yourself as the most beautiful, most powerful woman in the world when you walk in there. If and only if he makes direct eye contact with you and you see that he notices you, then and only then, do you acknowledge him with a slight smile. Then you look straight ahead, raise your chin and proceed like the goddess that you are."

"Wow. Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Let's get back." They enjoyed their walk back to the academy having a right old girlie time.

Kakashi was waiting for them when they arrived. "Mei, Sakura. Did you find everything you needed?"

Mei said, "We sure did. Sakura, I'll see you later. I have some things to finalize with your sensei."

"Yes, I do seem to remember someone making me a promise earlier."

Mei thought, _Yeah I did. And I never break a promise. _

_-----_

**A/N: **Time to keep things rolling. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Only a few more chapters to go.

Next up: The wedding day arrives, and Kakashi reveals the "subject" that Sasuke will DEFINITELY want to talk to Sakura about. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello again. Only four chapters left, then if you want the sequel, I'll post it. Anyway, let's get this wedding day started. No warnings, so enjoy!

-----

The big day was upon them quickly. It was time to get ready. The sun did its amazing wake up trick for Kakashi and Mei, and Kakashi rolled her over and said, "Good morning, happy wedding day."

She grabbed his face and said, "Happy wedding day to you."

"Do we have time to?"

"No! Not now, not until we're official today."

"You're getting really good at rejecting me."

"I'm not rejecting you, it's my jonin training – I'm neglecting myself and showing discipline."

"You are not."

"I am too! I'd much rather stay here with you all day, lustily working out our frustrations and trying new jutsu while love making, but we have a lot to do today. Are the boys going to be ready for this?"

"I've instructed them what to do. I told them to stand there and be quiet. They make a sound, and I told them I'd perform my super secret jutsu, "a thousand years of death" on them. They said they'd keep their mouths shut."

"Good. I have to meet Sakura soon and then we'll meet with the hair and make up ladies."

"It's really happening. Finally. Mei, this is a good day for me, for us. I'm truly happy. I'll be even happier if Gai keeps his mouth shut during the objection phase."

"Oh right, there is that. I think I may sneak a kunai in my garter under my dress and threaten him with it if he makes a peep."

"That's a good idea."

"Ok, my soon to be husband, I must go get ready. We'll be together forever, soon."

"I can't wait." He approached her and lovingly took her face in his hands and placed a gentle warming kiss on her mouth. She almost swooned. She sighed audibly.

"Was that a super secret jutsu? The kiss of swooning?"

"Hey I like that, I'll use that."

"Only on me."

"Of course."

"I love you Kakashi."

"And I love you Mei." Before they got any more heated, Mei poofed away to the dressing room carrying her things. Sakura was already there. She was very excited. Her dress was waiting for her there, along with the hair and make up girls who were chattering amongst themselves about how they were going to make them both so beautiful and that it's all paid for so whatever they wanted, they'd do.

Mei and Sakura had their nails, toes and eyebrows done. They had facials. Then the ladies did their hair. Since Sakura was forced to cut hers during a battle, they created a way to sweep her long front bangs back to the side and wrap them around to the back of her head, where they pinned them with a bunch of small peacock feathers that matched her pale blue dress. A few tiny spirals were left to hang on one side by her ear. She looked lovely and they hadn't even put make up on her yet. She didn't need much, she had beautiful skin, so just a touch of rouge, a little blue on her lids, some pale pink gloss on her lips and she was gorgeous. Sasuke was definitely going to have trouble ignoring her. All the boys would.

"One more thing Sakura," Mei stopped her and dabbed a drop of jasmine and lotus perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. "This is Kakashi's favorite scent. It's mine too. It's brought us luck; maybe it'll do the same for you."

"It's lovely, thank you. I feel so girly."

Mei was made up much the same, her hair swept up on the sides, and left long and curled in great waves in the back. Her make up was simple enough, emphasizing her eyes that have been described as piercing before. It was all coming together, and she was just about to get her lipstick on when there was a knock at the door, "Mei, are you in there?" It was Kakashi!

"Kakashi! You know its bad luck to see me before the ceremony. What do you want?"

"I was just making sure you didn't get cold feet." Sakura giggled at Mei.

"I'll have you know Kakashi that I do not have cold feet, but I do have very pretty toes."

"You do?" Poof he was squatting at her feet looking at them. He was dressed in his ceremonial white outfit with gold accents. He even had a white mask on his face. He wore a white headband.

"What are you doing!!!?" Mei yelled at him.

"They are very pretty toes. I'm just coming in to inspect things. Nothing to worry about. We're all ready to go out there. Just waiting on you two."

"You know you're not supposed to be here! What if Sakura was dressing?"

"I knew she wasn't. I'm just checking up on things."

"If you don't get out of here right now,"

"I will, but I'm here for two reasons. First is the surprise we talked about earlier," and he motioned to Sakura. "The second is this which is kind of the first one too. Mei looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

He stood up then and winked at her. Then he looked at Sakura to get her attention, then he turned back to Mei and began to take off his mask. She got it then. He took it off, looked right at Sakura and smiled, then he turned back to Mei and planted a big kiss on her. When they parted, he reaffixed his mask and said, "There, I'm satisfied for now. See you two in a few minutes then?" And he was gone. Mei took one look at Sakura and she knew it worked. She was standing there in shock. She had seen her sensei's face.

Mei asked her, "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I. I. I think so. I, did I just see? No, he wouldn't. But I think he did. Did he?"

"Yes he did Sakura, and make sure you tell Naruto, because he'll tell Sasuke and then you two will have something to talk about."

"Yeah, great plan, but OH MY GOD I saw his face and DAMN IS HE HOT!"

"Yes he is Sakura. Yes he is."

"I can see why you like him so much. He's really handsome."

"Funny thing is, I liked him even before I'd ever seen his face. I loved him in fact, shortly after I'd seen him. Not because he was anyone in particular. Just because it felt like lightning struck me when I first saw him."

"That's how I feel around Sasuke."

"Then, it may be the real thing for you."

"I just wish it was for him."

"Don't get your hopes up, but don't give up either. We'd better get going and see if we can put our plans into action."

"I really like you Mei."

"I really like you too."

-----

**A/N:** The plot thickens! Will their plan work?

Next up: The wedding itself, Sakura's plan to get Sasuke's attention goes into full swing, and what the hell is Naruto yelling about? Stay tuned and see for yourself. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ** Hi again everyone. Let's have a wedding shall we? No warnings, so enjoy.

-----

Everyone was assembled in the garden waiting for Mei and Sakura. They entered a back room, both holding bouquets of orchids. Mei peeked from the doorway at the scene before them. Everyone was in place. Kakashi was there, tall and handsome, Gai at his side, tears already leaking out of his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were next to Gai. Everything was ready.

Mei turned to Sakura and said, "Ok Sakura, don't forget the plan. When the music begins, you walk, slowly, until you reach the officiate. Then make a left and go up and stop on his right side. And don't forget that if Sasuke makes good eye contact, you,"

"Give him a slight smile, pick my head up and walk on."

"That's my girl. Ok, the music's started. Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Me too." Sakura gave her one last look, and then she opened the door and walked out into the crowd. Heads, 40 heads turned to watch her make her entrance. 40 heads, except the ones up front that couldn't see her yet. Naruto and Sasuke were among those who couldn't see her, but they would.

In she went, looking so lovely. Soon, Rock Lee, aka, Gai's date, began poking his head around the people blocking his view. He got a gander of Sakura and his eyes just about bugged out of his head. Sakura gave him a demure smile and walked on. Mei thought _very good Sakura_!

Next, Naruto could see her. He stared. Mei thought, _close your mouth Naruto_. As she watched, she saw Sasuke looking at Naruto. Sasuke began to turn his head to see what Naruto was looking at and BINGO, Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact! Good eye contact in fact. His mouth's open slightly, indicating a bit more than eye contact; there was a hint of slight interest. Mei was screaming in her head, _VERY GOOD SAKURA!_ Then she thought, _and_ _what do you do next Sakura? You acknowledge the contact, give him the slight smile, a little tilt of the head and walk on! PERFECT! That's my girl. Oh, and look, Sasuke's watching her take her place. This is going too well. Now he's looking down, but he's sneaking glances at her. Well done Sakura! Ooh, shit it's my turn!_

Mei ran to take her place in the doorway as the music changed. Then she began her slow walk down the aisle, where she made serious eye contact with her betrothed. They stared right into each other. Mei felt herself being pulled to Kakashi, as if someone had her around the middle and was pulling her toward him with a great magnet. She noticed that he was breathing a little heavy; he must have been feeling the same thing she was. But just before she got to the officiate, Kakashi broke from the ranks and walked up to her. What was going on? He looked at her and dropped to one knee, put his hand on his chest and dropped his head. What was this? Then he announced, "Mei, I humbly ask you to take me as your husband. I have loved you so long, I promise to love you and give my life to you." He looked up at her his eye slightly glassy and reached for her hand. She gave it to him, moved to tears, and he said, "Will you have me Mei?"

She took a quick look around at everyone, Gai was openly crying now, Rock Lee was too, and everyone else was a little confused by this move. But she, moved too, only said, "Yes Kakashi, I will have you, if you'll have me." She pulled him to a standing position. He flung his arms around her and crushed her to him, smashing her orchids a bit in the process.

The officiate said, "That was a beautiful and moving sentiment you two, but I think we have some official business to take care of." This broke them apart and they walked arm in arm to him.

The ceremony was beautiful. There was one part where their chakras were blessed and were to be melded together to become one. It was physically thrilling. Mei noticed that Sasuke was sneaking looks at Sakura, who kept her head tall. No weak little girl tonight. Finally the officiate told them that they were two souls united as one forever and that Kakashi could kiss her. He swept her up in his arms and said to the crowd, "Be right back, don't go anywhere." Poof they back in Mei's quarters.

He said, "Have to do this right," and off came the mask and Mei melted into his arms and into his kiss. "We've done it Mei. It's official. Do we have to get back right away? We could stay here for just a little while."

"Kakashi, people are waiting, and you know as well as I do, that we won't stay here for a little while, it'd be a long while."

"A guy can try."

"I know. Don't forget your mask."

"There I go again." He picked her up again and poofed back to the ceremony, where they were announced as man and wife. Gai was still not too happy, but he'd get used to it.

The party that followed next was splendid indeed. Kakashi made sure Naruto had all the ramen he could eat – which was an amazing amount. The couple socialized quite a bit, but Mei made sure to keep one hand on Kakashi, and one eye on Sakura. Sasuke hadn't approached her yet, so she signaled her aside. "Did you tell Naruto about Kakashi's face yet?"

It was like a light bulb went on over Sakura's head as she remembered the plan. "No! I'll go do it now."

"Got to set the wheels in motion."

"Right!" Off she went like she was on a life or death mission. She raced over to Naruto who you could tell, loved the fact that she'd singled him out. She pulled him aside and Mei saw Sasuke notice them talking. She whispered in Naruto's ear what she'd seen and Naruto yelled, "NO WAY, YOU DID NOT! What was it like, what did he look like! Tell me!!" They talked a few minutes more and then the music started to play. It was time for the bridal dance.

Kakashi and Mei were introduced as husband and wife, and they went to the dance area. He held her tightly as they danced – ninja are very light on their feet. Mei continued to keep an eye on Sakura. Sure enough, Rock Lee approached her first, asking for a dance. She accepted with grace. Naruto didn't like it, and he watched grumpily as the two of them danced. Mei watched as Naruto went to Sasuke and told him that Sakura had seen Kakashi's face. Sasuke looked like he didn't believe it and looked toward Sakura dancing with Rock Lee. This was working better than Mei could have expected.

Kakashi looked at Mei and said, "Mei, what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm trying to listen. I'm focusing my chakra in my ears so I can hear what the genin are doing!"

"On her wedding day, she's playing match maker."

"Wait till you see what I have in store for you tonight."

"Can we leave now? I'd like to leave now please."

"I would too, but we still have guests here, and we also have a final audience with Hokage before we can go for the night. Plus I'm dying to see what happens between these three tonight."

"Alright. We'll stay."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"I'm not. I want my wife." He bumped against her thigh then, and then she understood.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kakashi. You'll have me. Soon. I want it to be very special tonight. I have something special to wear for you."

"You do?"

"I do. Can you wait a little while longer?"

"I'll try."

They continued to dance and Mei watched as Sakura danced with Rock Lee and another genin that was invited. She trained her ears on Naruto and heard him talking to Sasuke, "Sasuke. Look at him! Rock Lee has danced with practically all the girls here tonight! How does he do it? What makes him so special?"

Sasuke said, "Naruto, he does it by asking. You can't dance with a girl if you don't ask her."

"I want to dance with a girl tonight. I'm going to ask one. Believe it!"

Lazily, Sasuke humored him by asking, "So, who's it gonna be?"

"Oh, Sasuke, I want to ask Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"She looks so pretty in her dress, and her hair is so pretty and she has pretty toes too, I've seen them."

"Good luck then, she thinks you're annoying."

Naruto grumped a bit at this. Then he said, "I'm going to do it right now!" And he stormed off, slowing up as he approached Sakura. Mei heard him ask quietly, "Sakura? Um, would you please dance with me? I mean, can I have this dance with you?" Mei saw Sasuke watching coolly, knowing that Sakura didn't like Naruto very much at all, and saw his eyes widen when she accepted Naruto's invitation. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Mei just smiled and though, _mission accomplished_.

After they danced, Naruto could have jumped over the moon. He went back to Sasuke who was brooding even more than usual, and he said, "Sasuke, ohhhh. It was so wonderful. I did it, I danced with Sakura. And she looked so pretty, and I got to touch her dress. And she smelled really nice too. And I told her she looked pretty, and it was great!" Naruto had hit a nerve with his rival. No way was Sasuke going to let Naruto show him up. He'd make his move in good time.

After more socializing, Mei and Kakashi were summoned to Hokage's office.

-----

**A/N:** And we have a wedding! Do you think for one minute that Sasuke's going to let Naruto beat him in anything? We shall see.

Next up: The meeting with Hokage, Kakashi reveals something to Mei that she hadn't even thought about before, and Sasuke makes a move. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hi again! Almost wrap up time, but first, let's have a little fun. No warnings, so enjoy!

-----

Hokage said, "Kakashi, Mei, today is a good day indeed. Many blessings on your union." Both Kakashi and Mei thanked him. He continued, "What I wanted to meet with you about is this. Kakashi, you are now a married man with a beautiful wife. What I need to now is how much time you want to devote to this academy. I'm not trying to take your job away, but you're both young! You probably want to start a family right?"

Kakashi said, "Right away sir." This was news to Mei. She thought, _Kakashi's babies. Little jonin ninja babies. I can see them now with that crazy hair, in diapers, with little forehead protectors, kicking the crap out of their father. I really can almost see them._ Mei blushed a bit as she thought, _I want them too. _

Hokage said, "How about you continue on as a jonin elite trainer. That way you can continue to train your genin and many more groups of them to follow. And, I promise to only use you on B, C and D rank missions unless you are specifically requested otherwise."

Kakashi said, "That sounds more than fair." They all agreed. Kakashi was going to be more of a home body than he'd ever been. At last this way, he'd be risking his life less, and living his life more. Shortly, Hokage dismissed them with his blessing.

Mei and Kakashi went back to the gathering where they found that most people had drifted away. Mei noticed that Sakura was just about to play her ace in the hole. She'd ignored Sasuke all night, and the festivities were almost over. Mei saw her start to walk out under a large tree, toward the shadows. Mei knew Sakura did this to draw Sasuke there. He wouldn't just walk up to her out in the open for everyone to see.

Mei whispered, "Quick Kakashi! It's happening!"

"You're terrible Mei."

"Shut up! I would have lured you to me when I was here as a student, if I had known you liked me then."

"Really?"

She turned to him and looked him right in the face. "I was a teenager, but I knew what men liked. Not from experience, but from knowledge. I had read the Kama Sutra twice by that age, just to educate myself. I knew what worked and what didn't."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not. Kakashi, we've only been intimate three times. Do you know how many techniques are in the Kama Sutra? HUNDREDS, and I plan on trying every single one of them on you, including a few I made up just for fun." His eye got quite large. "Give me this one indulgence and let me see what Sakura does."

"You go right ahead and do what you have to do Mei. I think I need a drink." Kakashi wandered away and Mei quickly moved to the shadows close to the tree that Sakura was headed to. No one saw her move – she is jonin – it's easier to see then wind blow, than see her move.

Mei watched Sakura stop at the tree, and then wander around to the other side of it. Sakura looked up at the stars, sighing audibly, holding on to her elbows. She had had just as good a day as Mei had. She'd gotten so much attention. She'd done everything just right. Now, to make her evening perfect, the object of her affection had to make his move. And at that moment, he did.

"Sakura? Hey."

"Oh, hi Sasuke."

Mei watched her and thought_, Good move girl, look back at the stars – ignore him just a bit longer_.

Sasuke continued, "I wanted to ask you,"

"Yes?"

"Did Kakashi really show you his face?"

"Yes he really did. He poofed in to check on Mei and give her a kiss. To kiss her he had to remove his mask. He looked at her, he looked at me, and he took his mask off and looked at me again. I got a really good look at him Sasuke. I know exactly what our sensei looks like. I could pick him out in a crowd if he had his hair covered."

"No way."

"Ahuh." Silence.

Sasuke continued, "I saw you dancing tonight."

"I had a really good time." Sasuke looked down. He looked torn.

He started to turn away and he said, "You look really nice tonight."

He started walking away when she said quietly, "Sasuke?"

He half turned back and answered, "Huh?"

"Would you dance with me?"

Mei thought, _either she just blew it or she did just the right thing. Only Sasuke knows for sure_.

He hesitated, stopped still and said, "Just for a minute."

He walked over to her, not sure where to start, and she surprisingly took over, "Here you put this hand here, and you take my other hand in yours like this."

"Like this?"

"Just like that." And that was it, they danced together. Sakura looked surprisingly calm, while Sasuke was fidgety looking around to make sure no one saw him. She didn't care, she had Sasuke in her arms, and he was actually touching her. At that moment, he could have beaten her with a stick and she'd have let him. Mei knew why he was doing it though – sure he was slightly interested, because she had really shined tonight. But really, mostly, he wanted to brag to Naruto that he danced with Sakura in the shadows under the tree, which she would verify if asked of course.

The music stopped and they both looked at each other, neither really knowing what to do next. So Sakura dropped her hands and said, "Thank you for the dance Sasuke."

"Yeah, it was nice." Then he started to walk away and he mumbled, "Naruto was right."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said Naruto was right."

"Right about what?"

"You do smell nice." Sakura was star struck. Sasuke gave her half a smile while he walked away. She had successfully completed her mission.

Mei was thrilled. She knew that for the next few days, Sakura would be reliving her memories, Naruto would be too and Sasuke would still be brooding, but tonight, they were all a little bit different.

-----

**A/N**: Only one more chapter to go. There is a sequel if you're interested. I'll describe it at the end of the story.

Next up: Can you say consummation? Our newly married couple takes care of business, and Mei renews her vow. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** And we come to the end of another journey. Or is it? I'll let you in on the sequel I've done at the end of the chapter. If you want it, I'll post it.

Must give you the big warning here. WARNING!!!! This is not a drill. No young readers please, major sexual situations below. Other than that, enjoy!

-----

It was time for Mei to get back to her own fantasy, her own object of desire. Kakashi was waiting for her. She popped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hi," she said casually, "mission accomplished."

"I'd like to hear the details," he spun and took both her hands in his as he looked at her and said, "later." That's when Mei knew, it was time to go. Immediately.

Kakashi picked her up, she smiled into his face. He walked her out of what remained of the reception down the hall and to her quarters. They were to move into a married couple's residence later that week, but for now, her quarters were fine. Mei had never even seen Kakashi's quarters. She'd make sure he let her before they moved. As he entered the door to her room, he hung a Do Not Disturb sign on the door and said, "Now I have you all to myself."

Mei asked, "Can you wait a moment longer?"

"Why Mei?"

"I told you before; I have a special garment I want to wear for you. I know I won't be wearing it long, but men are very visual. I want to give you a vision you'll never forget; one that you'll be able to conjure up in your mind when you're away from me."

"That good huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be waiting right here."

She dashed to the restroom where she had her gown hanging. It had spaghetti straps – which men cannot resist. It was sheer, so it wouldn't hide much at all. It was luxuriously silken and iridescent so it shimmered slightly and picked up any light in the room. She quickly took off her wedding gear, stripped down to nothing, put on the gown and let the rest of her hair down. She brushed it out loose and flowing. She was ready to go to her brand new husband. She'd never forget the look on his face when he first saw her.

She walked out of the restroom – backlit. Kakashi was still clothed, relaxing on the bed waiting for her. He turned on a bedside lamp, it was very dim, it was made for reading, but it was enough to show him the front of her. She could tell he could see right through the front of her gown and that he liked what he saw. _Good_, she thought. He stood up and took off his wedding gear while she watched. She loved to watch him undress. It was like he was shedding the hardened sensei warrior and becoming a normal yet powerful man. Her man. He was behind her in a flash. She never saw him move, but then, who sees a jonin move?

She felt his hands on her shoulders. He picked up her hair and moved it aside. She tilted her head, exposing her neck to him. She'd reapplied a touch of jasmine and lotus before she came out. He ran his finger down the length of her neckline – from hairline to her spaghetti strap. "Very nice, so beautiful." She felt his entire body pressed against her back, his nose in her hair. Then his nose traced a path from her hairline to her ear. "I love the way you smell. You smell that way just for me don't you?"

"I do. Just for you."

"I love your gown."

"I thought you would, yet another thing I do just for you."

He picked up one strap slightly and said, "Do you mind if I take it off you?"

"I don't mind, I expect you to."

"Good." Down went one strap, down went the other. The gown tumbled to the floor and she stood there in all her naked glory. A quick hand sign and she was gone. She reappeared behind him. She pushed her body against his, breasts first. He liked it and said, "Ooh, surprise the sensei."

Mei whispered very delicately in his ear, "You're going to like this," she dragged her breasts slowly down the length of his back as she crouched down, and crossed both arms around the front of both of his legs. Then standing slowly, she drew her fingers up the front of his legs, un-crossing them at his thighs, grazing his penis, then driving them up his chest. She pressed herself against his back then, her right arm going across his chest, her left hand tracing down toward his penis. His breathing was increasing quickly. Then she was gone again. He stood still, waiting for her to move. She reappeared crouched at his feet looking up at him. She dropped to her knees while he watched.

He said almost pleadingly, "You wouldn't."

She stated, "I will." She kneeled up and began kissing his stomach. She scratched him lightly across his back and then laced her fingers together behind him, holding him in place. She pulled him forward to her and squeezed his penis between her breasts. He exhaled, trying to control himself. She thought to herself, _he's such an elite warrior, but I know his weakness now. Me. I'm it. I'm really going to test his ability to control himself now._

She worked her way down until her face was even with his penis. She looked up at him; saw his chest heaving, penis bobbing next to her face. He looked slightly concerned. She just smirked at him, opened her mouth and devoured him. He bent at the waist slightly and let out an audible gasp. Mei knew he wouldn't last but a moment or so, so that's all the attention she paid to him, then she was gone. She waited in the shadows until he stood up straight again, then she walked out to him. Kakashi grabbed for her, and spun her around. He put her hands against the wall, and kicked her legs apart. She thought he was going to pat her down, but instead, it was her turn.

Mei faced the wall and waited. She felt his hands on her waist, up her ribs, on her breasts, his face on her back, leaving little kisses here and there. He molded his entire body over hers. Then he backed away, squatted down and licked his fingers. She almost lost her mind when he began touching her intimately. She threw her head back, slapping her hair against her back, as he touched her lightly. He began tracing up her ridge, and down the other side, then he teased her opening. He did this over and over until she was ready to beg him to stop or give her some release. Then he was gone. But Mei heard him this time. He was in the shadow breathing, almost heaving. She stood up and looked at him urgently. He stepped out, mirroring her same urgent look. They ran to each other and locked in a fiery kiss, tongues sparring, chakras twisting. She felt his arms around her back and waist, and then her feet were off the floor and her legs were around his waist. There was no more waiting. He would not be denied one more second. He put her on the bed, and she fell back on the pillows. Before she was even settled, he was inside her. This is exactly what she wanted, no more waiting, no more wanting, just intense heated consummating.

He urgently humped her, she scratched at him as she threw her head around. She tried to find his mouth but it was hard to with him moving so much. It didn't matter, what she was feeling was so incredible, that it was more than enough. He drove himself into her faster and harder than ever before. In minutes, Mei orgasmed loudly before he did. When she could focus again, she noticed him watching her face as her breath came out in stutters. When he saw he had her attention, he stopped his thrusting, backed up and pushed into her hard, once, sending a shiver through her again. He smiled, and did it again. It worked again. She breathlessly asked him, "What is that you're doing? It's incredible!"

Kakashi said, "I've found a new way to focus and release my chakra. You're getting little blasts of chakra with every push. You're not the only one who knows a few tricks. Are you ready for me to finish?"

"Yes. Do it now Kakashi."

He got very serious looking, closed his eyes and let her have it. His thrusting was furious, fast, and extremely exciting. She could feel her energy building as she strained to achieve a second orgasm that was approaching. He quickly built up chakra to fuel his impending release. Her second orgasm started and she pulled him into her desperately, feeling him growing inside her. He let his stored chakra go, releasing a blast of energy along with his semen. He pumped it into her, gasping, groaning, and grimacing.

Mei kissed his face a thousand times and finally found his mouth. She kissed him so hard he could barely breathe. When she let him breathe again, he rolled off her, taking his penis with him, and turned to look at her. He started laughing, and Mei couldn't help but giggle. It had been so hot and playful, and it was only going to get better.

He said, "If that's what I had to look forward to, I could wait a thousand years."

"I'd never make you wait that long. In fact,"

He got up on his elbow and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Let's go again right now."

"NOW?!"

"Yes, right now."

"Ok, but give me a minute. You're amazing."

"I know. Come here." She pulled him on top of her and after some light kissing they were off and running again. All night long they kept pestering each other. At one time, she fed him strawberries and grapes while she rode him. A man's two favorite things – sex and food – all at once. He loved it of course.

By about 5AM, both were spent, and completely exhausted. They left the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and slept until noon. Hunger finally made them get up, but it didn't stop them from pestering each other one more time in the shower while they were cleaning up. Kakashi wouldn't keep his hands off her, even when they went to the dining hall for lunch. Mei ate like she was ravenous; removing his hands from various places he kept touching, so as not to be embarrassed by what people might see. She didn't know how Kakashi ate, but he managed it some how with his mask on his face, and his grabbing hands.

Hokage approached them a few minutes later, "Kakashi! Mei! I didn't expect to see you two for a couple of days!"

Mei giggled, but Kakashi said, "If I had a refrigerator full of food in her room, you probably wouldn't have."

"You guys have the week off – no training, no teaching, just moving."

Mei said, "That's right Kakashi, I need to see your bachelor pad."

"No problem, I'll take you there now, excuse us Hokage," POOF they were there. Mei flipped on the light and in the room was a lamp, a table under it, a medium sized bed and a dresser with two pictures on it and his Icha Icha collection, that was it. She asked him, "This is it? You've lived here like this for how long now?"

"I don't need much, and I've been in this room eight years."

"Honey, I need to teach you how to decorate."

"You can do all that – you have free reign in the new place."

"Good, can we go there? I do believe we have to christen each room." He smiled, swept her up and poofed her there.

Their lives were filled with bliss, and training, and moving and sex. Mei couldn't have asked for a better husband, partner, protector, and lover. Kakashi was the total package. They grew closer every day, always looking forward to every brand new day together.

-----

**A/N:** Whew! I really hope you liked it. It was so fun to write. I'm pleased to be able to share it with all of you. Now, if you'd like, there is that sequel I've been mentioning. If you'd like it, I'll start posting it in a few days - check my profile to see dates, etc. But I will warn you, it has to do with Mei's vow she made to Kakashi. She said she'd kill anyone who tried to keep them apart - guess what? The sequel moves quickly and is pretty violent, but it's a sequel none the less, with a few surprises thrown in for fun. Like I said, check the profile for more info on it.

I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone for your reviews. I love hearing from everyone! I am honored that you took the time to send me your comments. Thank you all!

That's about it for now. Until next time . . .


End file.
